Over the Hills and Far Away
by Hitokiri Hawkeye
Summary: A song fic I made to 'Over the Hills and Far Away'. Ed&Win paring. Rated T for adualtry.


**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**A/N; I made this to the song 'Over the Hills and Far Away' By Nightwish. I redid it to make the lyric easyier to read**

**A/N; I don't own FMA, just the crook in this Song Fic.**

* * *

**They came for him one winter's night. **

_**They said there'd been a robbery **_

**_his pistol had been found_.**

Edward Elric, formally the Fullmetal Alchemist, was sleeping on his coach one dreary winter's day, his mechanical arm dangling off the edge; the only sound was his loud snoring shaking the rafters, when a loud pounding came from his door. "Nngghh." he groaned sitting up in the couch.

"Edward Elric, open up. There's been a robbery." Getting up he opened the door only to find Roy Mustang along with a squad of troops, all pointing rifles at him.

"What's wrong Colonel?" Ed asked looking each soldier dead in the eye.

Instead of answering Roy reached into his coat pocket and with a gloved hand withdrew a semiautomatic pistol. "Is this yours?" he spoke with a voice that said he already knew the answer.

Ed looked closely at the gun. As was done to all weapons issued to State Alchemists; their Alchemist names were engraved somewhere on the weapon; in this weapons case along the barrel, where _'Fullmetal Alchemist'_ was clearly engraved.

_**They marched to the station house **__**he waited for the dawn. **_

_**And as they led him to the dock **__**he knew that he'd been wrong. **_

_**"You stand accused of robbery," **_

_**he heard the bailiff say.**_

_**He knew without an alibi **_

_**tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom.**_

Ed walked with a ring of soldiers around him, with Roy walking behind, with as Ed noticed one hand always reading to snap. In dismay he remembered his hasty trial and sentence.

"Edward Elric you stand accused of robbery, and assault how so you plead?" the judge asked.

"Not guilty." Ed said. It was true he wasn't guilty; why would he steal money? After what he had done for this country, the State paid him a healthy compensation fee, to him and his brother; they were both set financially for the rest of their lives. It didn't make any sense.

Unfortunately the evidence was against him. First, his pistol which he never used, he never even picked it up when he became a State Alchemist, was found at the scene (a small private party of right ranking and rich government officials); the thief drop it when someone tried to tackle him as he was leaving with the money. Second, the thief fought off his assailant with strength that could only come from people with automail limbs, and skill that came from someone with years of experience. Third, he had no alibi to present, the finial nail in his coffin.

_**Over the hills and far away **_

_**for ten long years he'll count the days. **_

_**Over the mountains and the seas **_

_**a prisoner's life for him there'll be**._

"In light of the evidence presented here today." The Judge said with a note honest sadness in his voice, "I find Edward Elric formally the Fullmetal Alchemist, guilty of all charges. His sentence is ten years incarceration in the Lake Nigeria prison." Then he banged his gavel onto his desk sealing Ed's fate.

Ed's shoulders slumped, and he fell into his chair, his eyes staring at his manacles but not really seeing anything. He felt a hand on his shoulder; he didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"I'm sorry Fullmetal." Roy said with what sounded like a sincere apology, "I know you didn't do it, and I promise you I'll find out who did this to you. But you have to understand I had no choice, but to arrest you."

At this Ed did look up half hatred, half understand in his eyes. "Yay, Colonel I understand, we're just dogs of the military. Right?" Standing up Ed let the guards walk him out of the courtroom, into a car and to the docks where he boarded a boat bound for the prison where he would spend the next ten years of his life.

_**He knew that it would cost him dear **_

_**but yet he dare not say. **_

_**Where he had been that fateful night **_

_**a secret it must stay. **_

_**He had to fight back tears of rage. **_

_**His heart beats like a drum. **_

_**For with the wife of his best friend **_

_**he spent his final night of freedom**_

He kept one thing secret. He did have an alibi, but it was not a presentable alibi. After all, how would it look if it became public knowledge that the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' the young hero was sleeping with his brother's wife?

_'Winry.'_ he thought, his eyes began to fill with tears. He loved her, loved her since he didn't know when.

When he had returned from beyond the 'Gate' he found that Al had married Winry, at first he was furious, even now he still became enraged at the thought. But when Winry came to him one night, and told him that she only married Al because she thought he was dead, and needed someone to turn to, Edward quickly forgave her.

But he never forgave his brother, even though he loved Winry, he saw sleeping with her as away to back at his brother. When he told Winry this; she did what she usually does; smacks a wrench onto his head, screams and, hollers for ten minutes then accepts things. But not before Ed told her; he loved her first, then saw her as away to get back at his brother. Exposing what was going on between them would only destroy her life and reputation as an automail mechanic. Something Ed would never allow.

_**Over the hills and far away **_

_**he swears he will return one day. **_

_**Far from the mountains and the seas **_

_**back in her arms he swears he'll be. **_

_**Over the hills over the hills and far away**_

_**Over the hills, **__**over the hills and far away** _

The boat docked at the island prison, the guards escorted Ed off the boat. Standing on the dock Ed looked around, surveying his surroundings. The island was barley a square mile in size, situated near the middle of a mile long lake, surrounded my mountains, and was reserved for the most dangerous criminals, seeing as how skilled Ed was at alchemy it didn't surprise him he was here.

His hands were bound in a wood manacle keeping his hands shoulder length apart, so he couldn't start an alchemic process. Then he was escorted to his cell; a twenty by ten foot cell, where he would be spending his days; except during his twenty minutes outside for exercise.

His cell was sparse, an alchemy proof toilet, sink, desk and chair were the only furnishings, a blanket and pillow lay in one corner of the floor to serve as his bed. On the desk were paper, ink and pen. Picking up the pen he wrote a short but important letter.

_Winry,_

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I did not mean for this to happen. I wish that you didn't have to go through this, but do not worry my love I swear I'll be back, even though my body is here my heart and soul are with you. Have patients my darling I'll return_

_Edward._

_**Each night within his prison cell **_

_**he looks out through the bars. **_

_**He reads the letters that she wrote. **_

_**One day he'll know the taste of freedom.**_

_Two years later_

"Hay! Edward you've got another letter!" the guard called shoving food through the slot at the base of the door.

"Thanks, George." Ed answered the guard who usually brought his daily meals, which he got once a day usually around night fall, and mail. Getting up Ed walked over and picked up his food and letter; then went over to the window to read his latest letter.

_Edward,_

_I miss you. Roy says that he gained a new lead, into your case, so we're all hoping that the person who framed you will be caught and you'll be released soon. The conflict in the north is only growing worse, everyday more and more troops are being sent north, Al's quickly becoming known as the 'Strong Heart' Alchemist, thanks to his impressive medical alchemy skills. I have to go, I have new patients, and more appointments then I can count. I like my job, but war is not the way I like to get business_

_Winry._

Ed finished his letter, put in the desk with the other she wrote, he saved all of them, and then began to eat. While he ate he picked a star and stared at it hoping that Winry was looking at the very same star. _'Only eight years'_ he thought '_only eight years and we can be together again.'_ Inside he hoped beyond reason that Roy was making extreme progress on his case.

_**Over the hills and far away **_

_**she prays he will return one day. **_

_**As sure as the rivers reach the seas **_

_**back in his arms she swears she'll be**._

Winry walked out of the church and was beginning to walking back home, when she heard a voice calling towards her.

"Winry, Winry wait!" It was Rose running up to her with her hild trailing close behind. "Hello Winry," she said coming up beside Winry "have you heard from Ed." Rose was one of the few people who knew Winry's secret. Rose had moved up closer towards the Elric's when she heard of Ed' imprisonment.

"Yes I have." Winry said walking back towards her house with Rose and son in tow, "He's doing alright. Though he says he's going crazy cause all he can do all day, is train solo and do exercises in his cell all day."

"I'm sure that's not all he does all day." At Winry's questioning look elaborated "I'm sure he's think about you most of the time. Missing you, wishing Roy would hurry up and catch the man to framed him that sort of thing."

"Which is why I come here every Sunday to pray," Winry said with a sad, rejected sigh "Although Roy's confident he can find the man who framed Ed, it's been two years and I've given up hope that he'll be found before Ed sentence is up."

"Have faith Winry." Rose said ushering her child back towards their own house "I'll see you later."

"See you later." Winry called back, stepping into her house; she leaned against the door and slide down onto the floor, again she sighed and almost sobbed._ "Dear God, please speed Roy's search so an innocent man can go free."_

_**Over the hills and far away **_

_**he swears he will return one day. **_

_**Far from the mountains and the seas **_

_**back in her arms he swears he'll be.**_

"99…100...101…102…103…104…105…" Ed panted doing push up after push up. He had little to do while waiting for Winry's next letter, or outside working in the fields for twenty minutes at a time. So he spent the rest of his time practicing what martial arts he could while wearing his wooden manacles, (he never got used to wearing them) or he did pushups, and leg lunges and other exercises'. Still true to his promise his heart and soul were with Winry.

_**Over the hills and far away **_

_**she prays he will return one day **_

_**As sure as the rivers reach the seas **_

_**back in his arms is where she'll be**_

Every Sunday she goes to the church. She doesn't always listen to the preacher, she doesn't always sing the hymns, just about all she does is bow her head and pray. Praying that Roy would figure out who framed Ed, and put him behind bars, and let Ed go free, praying that Ed would still love her when he was released; and the strength to do what she had to do

_**Over the hills** __**over the hills and far away. **_

_**Over the hills** **over the hills and far away**_

_Two years and two months after conviction_

Ed stepped off the boat a free man. Roy had found the man who framed Ed, it turned out to be some small time crook whom Ed had locked up some time ago, who had planed an elaborate plan to frame Ed for the same crime he was guilty of only on a grander scale.

Ed breathed a slow and steady breath, breathing in the taste of freedom. Roy Mustang and Rita Hawkeye were waiting with a car when he arrived, for once happy to see Roy he walked over and shuck his hand.

"Never doubted you for a second Mustang." Ed said looking Roy right in the eye since he was now eye level with him. Then offering his hand to Rita he said "Lt. Hawkeye it's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Ed," Rita said taking his hand "However its Lt. Mustang now." She added matter of factly

Ed looked from Rita and Roy, and back again, shock evident on his face. "You mean...you two? About time if you ask me."

"We going to stand around and gawk all day or are we going to Resembool?" Roy asked returning to his old self.

The drive back Resembool was all talk as the Mustangs filled Ed in on what was happening in the world. The situation in the North was resolved three weeks ago when both counties sued for peace when they realized that the war was going to get too bloody for their tastes. When they reach the small town Ed was over joyed, the town had grown in the pass few years but was still the small town Ed remembered.

When they got to Ed's house the gravity of the situation hit him hard on. He was free after serving two years of someone else's sentence he was glad to be able to do things for him self at last. When he entered his house he found everybody had crowded into his little house, which he built by hand with out alchemy over the house he grew up in as a child.

Armstrong was there with his little sister who was holding on to Havoc; who had obviously beefed himself up to get her attention. Mrs. Hughes was there with her preteen daughter cheering and clapping at his return. Rose was also there fusing over the food arrangement. But no held his attention more the tall beautiful, blonde who rushed out of the crowd and planted a passionate and welcoming kiss right on his lips.

After a minute he had to breathe and pulled away a question burning in his mind "Wait what happened to Al?"

"He's still in the north. There's still more work he thinks he can do." Winry answered. Looking Ed right in the eye added some what hesitantly "Ed, I…I divorced Al."

Ed felt as if a full blown train had slammed right into him. "Wh…Whaa…What-" he stammered before Winry put a quieting finger on his lips.

"It was my choice; even if you were dead it was doomed to fail." She said looking right in his eye "And besides I think he understood that to, he sent the papers back, signed and said to keep the house and that he hoped I would find happiness."

Now after so long Ed could finally forgive his brother. He now knew Al was under the same strain as Winry. They hadn't betrayed him they were trying to comfort each other till Ed returned. Looking right into Winry's eyes he planted a kiss of his own, which brought whoops and cheers from everybody gathered.

_Five Years later_

"Ed get your butt back in here!!!" Winry called from their house. "Your son is transmuting the table again!!!"

Ed cringed, and left his four year old daughter in the care of the family dog. Walking inside he found his son, the twin to the little girl outside turning the kitchen table into something resembling a dog.

"Doggy, Doggy." The child was saying clapping his hand happily. Ed smiled and went about cleaning up the mess, and turning the table back into a table so Winry could clean the table for dinner. _'It's good to home.'_ He thought taking his son outside to play with his sister. Ed's life was at peace. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

_**End.**_

* * *

**A/N; I hope you enjoyed it. Please I beg you review. Liked it dis-liked it I don't care just please review.**


End file.
